


ни в одной из вселенных

by Walter_Kovacs



Series: AU Сhallenge 2017 [2]
Category: Type O Negative (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Wizard of Oz Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Amnesia, Black Comedy, Celtic!AU, Creepy, Gen, Imagine your OTP, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: свалка драббло-исполнений ау-чллнджа на дайри





	1. тихо в лесу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> тема "сообщники"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> выражаю отдельное спасибо [chibi-zoisy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy) за [этот](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/e8/00/9d/e8009d088ce9f569e13859ae0541739a.jpg) промт.

Есть куча вещей, на которые можно смотреть бесконечно, и одна из них — определенно, то, как Питер упирается сапогом в основание черенка лопаты, чтобы затем надавить и вогнать ее в сырую землю. Черта с два Джош получит эдакое удовольствие — сквозь кроны деревьев даже сраной луны не видать, не то что ублажать взгляд потной плохо пахнущей здоровенной фигурой работающего Пита. Да, земля — явно его стихия, потому что действовать ему приходится разве что наощупь, по старой парковой привычке, сопровождая звуки входящей в землю лопаты и отшвыриваемой земли тихим нежным музыкальным не то польским, не то русским матом. Фонариками можно легко себя выдать, мало ли какие придурки с осенним обострением кроме них с Джошем шастают по остывающему лесу. К слову об обострениях: Пит, на самом деле, и сам не знает, как вышла вся эта хуйня. Так что теперь приходится портить любимые сапоги, а на его размер не так-то просто найти нормальную, блять, обувь, в которой не стыдно на людях показаться пару раз в год или в туре. Молчаливое присутствие Джоша, опершегося спиной о плешивую сосну, немного успокаивает — примерно так же, как завернутое в полиэтиленовый мешок хладное тело. Хороший мужик — мертвый мужик, аминь. Питер сплевывает, отирает тыльной стороной ладони взмокший лоб и опирается на черенок лопаты, отрываясь на короткий передых. 

— Ты точно всё проверил? — спрашивает он во тьму.

— М-гм-м, — лениво-утвердительно мычит тьма в ответ. Затем в ней загорается огонек зажигалки, освещая пару сантиметров лица Джоша, спрятанного за космами длинных вьющихся волос. — Отпечатки вытер, топор перепрячу так, что ни одна собака не найдет. А труп родная мамка не узнает. — Рыжий огонек сигареты прыгает в сторону, а затем тыкается в сторону Пита. — Все под контролем, чувак. Ты всё правильно сделал. 

— Еще бы, — хмыкает Пит. Теперь-то легко говорить, а не пару часов назад, когда режим берсерка все сделал за него. Сначала — в приоткрытой двери дома его бывшей показалась морда какого-то урода, потом Пит вспомнил, зачем туда пришел, слово за слово, а дальше всё как в тумане. Всё, как он любит. Ах, октябрь — время любви, за которую нужно бороться. Потому что если не ты, то кто. 

Тело не кажется таким уж тяжелым — не для Пита; что ему бренность земных нош, когда с души спадает давний камень. Тело гулко шлепается в яму, и Питу остается только накидать сверху земли да хорошенько притоптать, закатывая в чрево матери-природы. Сверху можно присыпать гнющими листочками, хоть подобный эстетизм — для пидоров, повозиться напоследок все-таки придется. 

— А дама сердца ничего завтра не вспомнит, — вдруг добавляет огонек мурлыкающим голосом Джоша. — Ну, или ей как минимум никто не поверит. 

— Иногда я завидую твоим медицинским талантам, Джош. Может, тебе стоит поучиться на работника морга? Ну, там, когда мы все передОхнем, начиная с меня, тебе все равно надо будет чем-то заняться.

— Неплохая идея, Пит. Весьма неплохая. 

Отбросив за спину разметавшийся от работы хвост, Пит ухмыляется себе под нос, потому что уверен — Джош единственный человек, который всегда его поддержит. Ну и кто он тогда, если не лучший друг.


	2. celtic!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> тема "co-stars"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [какая-то ссылка](https://68.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lu8vox8NNU1qlenpqo1_1280.jpg)

Тихий, сначала незаметный гул ползет по земле. Основа всего, звуковая канва, как туман, наполняет подлесок, завитками закручиваясь на выступах то тут, то там обнажающихся корней вековых деревьев. Тот, кого люди зовут Медведем — бьет в свой барабан.

В его звуке — блеск бронзы, запахи далекого моря и ярость в каждом ударе неизменного ритма. На глазах Медведя — пестрая повязка. Его ничто не отвлекает, он врос в землю крепкими короткими ногами, сжимающими теплые бока его белого барабана. 

Как только его канва прорастает сквозь него в землю, вступают двое. Ритм серого Лиса — быстрее, тоньше, четче, узкий барабан, украшенный слоновой костью, дрожит под его руками, варварски норовя опередить его самого. Лис умеет его укрощать: струится ручьем под закатным солнцем, мучительно изгибается молнией в сгущающихся тучах — и наполняет своим напряжением черного Льва. Полуночный хищник рычит. Без ритма, не завися ни от кого но и не мешая Братьям, Лев капает на барабан расплавленым серебром слюны, и та шипит на геометрических узорах оникса, а его грива полностью закрывает лицо и плечи. Жажда Льва сильна как никогда, и только его отчаяние в силах призвать ото сна четвертого Друида, того, кто может собрать всю стаю воедино. 

И в чаще становится холоднее. Зелень травы и листьев сияет ярче, подлесок дрожит от готового спалить все вокруг в изумрудно-ледяном огне гнева. Над миром сгущаются сумерки. 

Тот, кто по полному праву носит имя Волка — опускает обе огромных ладони на тугую кожу стального барабана — и со всей мощью и тяжестью оставляет на нем финальный удар.


	3. Dead again (zombie!au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> тема "все живы и счастливы"  
> (ха... ха... ха...)

Пит открыл один глаз и сбросил с себя бессознательную тушку почти нежно обнимавшего его Джоша. Затем выплюнул чужие волосы изо рта и попытался приподняться, противодействуя безжалостной гравитации. Потянувшись, он уперся ногой в Джонни, лежащего поперек пускающего слюни Кенни. На пинок Джонни ответил неразборчивым мычанием и перевернулся на бок. «Аргх», — произнес Пит, и наконец сел. 

Танцпол клуба был устлан в красивом беспорядке набросанными трупами. Трупы были одеты преимущественно в черное и кривились неестественными позами, светили бельмами закатившихся глаз и оскаленных зубов и таращили вывернутые окоченевшие пальцы. На плечо Пита опустилась тяжелая цепкая ладонь. Он обернулся.

Выражение лица Джоша ничем не отличалось от прижизненного — то есть не выражало ровным счетом ничего, кроме смертной скуки. Только вот челюсть немного кривилась на бок, ну и сам он выглядел еще больше похожим на скелет. На шее отсутствовал кусок кожи, являя взору Пита красивые сплетения жил, а в остальном все было нормально, если не обращать внимания на трупную вонь. 

Они с минуту смотрели друг на друга, немного покачиваясь, а потом одновременно повернули головы к Кенни и Джонни. Те сползли друг с друга и теперь занимались примерно тем же самым — фокусировали остекленелые глаза и оглядывались по сторонам.

Пит встал, утаскивая Джоша за шиворот за собой, отряхнул брюки от ошметков чего-то красного, по-хозяйски поправил вывалившееся наружу болтавшееся на серых артериях небьющееся сердце, запихнув его обратно туда, где ему и положено быть, и упер кулаки в бока, чуть не зашибив Кенни. Джонни припрятал с хлюпом выскользнувшие из печени барабанные палочки в задний карман джинс и вовремя подхватил покачнувшегося Кенни. Пит протянул руку, указывая пальцем вперед, на двери клуба. 

Пока Кенни безуспешно пытался перелезть через тушу очень крупной готического вида дамы, в смертной судороге схватившей его за ногу, Пит полутораметровыми шагами преодолел уже половину талнцпола, успев отметить несколько неплохих комплектов вывалившихся сисек, а Джош спиздил у кого-то бутылку вина, пачку сигарет и жвачку. У дверей Пит остановился и обернулся, чтобы всех дождаться. Когда Джош наконец вызволил Кенни, все четверо собрались вместе, и Пит, навалившись всем весом, выбил плечом запертую дверь. 

Ворвался столп света, чуть не сбив их с ног. Пит, придерживая болтающуюся теперь плетью руку, вышел на улицу.

Яркое солнце слепило полумертвые глаза тем, у кого они еще не вывалились, но Пит никогда еще не видел картины прекраснее. Пустынные безлюдные улицы Бруклина, навсегда вставшие автомобили, шуршащие мимо по асфальту полиэтиленовые пакеты и желтые листья, и чьи-то тихие хрипы в переулке. На стене напротив махала отклеившимся уголком афиша «Презентация нового альбома Type O Negative!», заведомо не предвещая ничего хорошего. «Вы были предупреждены», — хотел сказать Пит, но во рту уже не было языка, а в черепе — двух третей мозга, поэтому произнес только «Грррмммх».

— Ыыымгхр, — согласился Джош. Пит по-братски положил руку ему на плечо и грубовато прижал боком к себе, не заметив, как хрустнуло ребро. 

Кенни, присевший на бетонный блок, гитарной струной сдирал с лодыжки некрасиво сгнивший кусок плоти и мычал что-то себе под нос, Джонни, волоча за собой ногу, поплелся в сторону моста, глупо улыбаясь утреннему солнцу. 

Только вот теперь, наверное, член бы уже никогда не встал — и это было единственным, что беспокоило Пита в долгосрочной перспективе. Да и тыкать им теперь тоже было особо не в кого. Он взял у залюбовавшегося рассветом Джоша бутылку вина, сделал пару больших глотков из горла, зажав пальцами рваную дырку в пищеводе, и попытался улыбнуться впервые за долгое время.

Впервые за долгое время ему казалось, что все не так уж и плохо.


	4. Anestesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> тема "амнезия"

Жизнь делится на до и после. Всё стало только хуже: промытые в дурке мозги чисты как белоснежная вата, набитая в уши, и музыки больше не слышно. Зато все остальное по-прежнему с ним. Паранойя, лишь усилившаяся после Райкерс, никакого толку от прозака, белые дорожки на стекле круглого журнального столика и периодическое желание выдрать себе сердце. Он помнит всё слишком ярко. И в этом и самая отвратная подстава: он помнит всё, что хотел бы забыть, в отличие от других важных вещей. И уже даже совсем не стыдно читать слова собственных песен с листа; он их все ненавидит, от первой до последней, примерно так же, как ненавидит гребаную аудиторию, поэтому все справедливо — жрите, суки, дерьмо, ради которого пришли. 

Он не помнит, как складывать слова в стихи, не помнит, когда последний раз репетировал и сколько нужно витаминок в неделю для кошек, но помнит каждый порез на запястьях, каждый грамм кокаина, каждую ложь и каждый выдох, который, он надеялся, будет последним. 

И с каждым дивным новым днем, отделяющим его от дурки и приближающем к смерти, Питер все меньше узнает свое лицо, все чаще видя в зеркале за спиной своего уродливого отражения тех, кого так сильно любил.


	5. friendship is magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> тема "друзья детства"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> навеяно [этим](http://68.media.tumblr.com/4bce0a9f64f3805a24a824b43979fd77/tumblr_msl3tlZYvL1r9kdyio1_400.jpg)

Пит похож на большого ребенка.

_Белая футболка заляпана алой искуственной кровью. Волосы слиплись, лицо чудовищно уставшее. Джошу не нужно видеть Пита, чтобы знать, как тот сейчас выглядит — неудачная попытка возродить Carnivore тогда, когда это уже никому не надо и когда это забирает еще больше сил, чем пару десятков лет назад, не приносит ему удовлетворения, разве что наоборот. Джош поднимает трубку мобильного и знает почти наизусть, что услышит._

Ревнивый, капризный, гиперчувствительный, громкий и иногда абсолютно неадекватный — поначалу с ним всегда ахуенно, но в какой-то момент становится душно, удушливо-тяжело, и хочется сбежать. 

_Джош не осуждает ни кокаин, ни алкоголь, ни хуевы тучи одинаковых телок; Джош помогает достать рецепты на колеса, но Пит вваливается в трейлер, чуть не долбанувшись башкой о проем, от него несет женщинами и отвращением, и сейчас лучше его не трогать._

Пит четко разваливается на две ровные половины, искусно создавая иллюзию, что частей намного больше, или что это один и тот же Пит, да вот только его самого уже не видно. Пит отлично знает — каким бы он ни был, он всегда будет не нужен никому, все будут бежать, не оглядываясь. 

_Джош ненавидит интервью — особенно те, где вопросы обретают подозрительно личный характер и приходится придумывать некоторое дерьмо. Еще более неловко становится, когда Пит внезапно начинает откровенничать про детство, юность, семью, друзей. Про обиды, которые старательно коллекционирует — сейчас на Джоша за то, что тот изменял их дружбе с другим мальчишкой, когда им было двенадцать.  
Слишком похоже на Пита — слишком правдиво для шутки, слишком смешно для правды.   
Джош даже не помнит, как звали того парня — только то, что он был сыном маминой подруги, всегда приносил с собой ее пироги и никогда, никогда не позволял себе возмутительных или эксцентричных поступков, как благовоспитанный еврейский мальчик. _

Питер похож на кокаин — и чем дольше Джош с ним знаком, тем невыносимее его общество, а после него — только пустота. Даже Джош — обдолбанный ангел спокойствия и терпения — никогда не мог избежать этого.

_Джош встречает его случайно, после смены около полуночи зайдя в кофейню рядом с домом. Мальчику уже около пятидесяти, как и всем им, он работает в юридической фирме, о которой Джош был наслышан в юности, его матери уже нет, а благовоспитанность с годами превратилась в занудство._

_Джош заказывает себе крепкий кофе, потому что уверен, что заснуть ему сегодня не удастся._


	6. creepy green house (creepy!au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> тема "хоррор"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [эта](https://pp.userapi.com/c626526/v626526557/65c64/WfM6O1FX6Mk.jpg) фотка

На окраине городка есть дом, которым родители любят пугать непослушных детей, убегающих далеко от центральной площади. Там, откуда не видно огней торгового центра и где выбиты лампы вдоль дороги. В том квартале, откуда по неизвестной причине съехали почти все жители, принадлежавшие крошечной религиозной общине. На улице, сворачивая на которую разносчик газет втапливает педали велосипеда, чтобы побыстрее разделаться с работой и вернуться домой. Квартал прилегает к лесу, там всегда тихо, но никто не спешит выкупать дома, постепенно выгодно теряющие в цене. 

Но дети никогда не слушают родителей и часто приходят на перекресток, чтобы поглазеть на занавешенные окна, ухоженный газон и развеселую дверцу для кошек. Дети перешептываются, кто сегодня побежит туда, чтобы на спор коснуться дверной ручки, или сорвать травинку, или — о ужас! — постучать в дверь. Если очень долго сидеть в кустах, то можно заметить колебание шторы, а потом долго спорить, показалось или нет. 

Говорят, в доме живет странный человек. Он почти никогда не выходит на улицу, но люди иногда видят его в круглосуточном у заправки, в противоположной стороне от центра, на трассе. Говорят, повстречать его ночью — не к добру: неясный силуэт в сальном свете выгоревшего фонаря словно растворяется, жмется в тень, и та принимает его — вытягивает фигуру, удлиняет руки и ноги, добавляет шуршащего шума в шарканье шагов. Иногда его сопровождает одна или две кошки, всегда — молчаливых, с горящими хитрыми глазами. 

Говорят, что в том, чтобы бояться его, нет ничего дурного и это никак не связано с идиотскими суевериями или приметами, что нет никакой мистики в обычном городском сумасшедшем, который никогда не стрижется, живет в доме с дюжиной кошек и покидает его, только чтобы купить им еды. Говорят, что никто не знает, откуда он взялся и был ли частью общины, или — причиной их переезда. 

Дети вырастают в юношей и девушек, и ничего не меняется. Только те девушки, что в детстве босиком наперегонки бегали до его газона, чтобы коснуться пяткой свежей травы, в ночь своего восемнадцатилетия слышат его тихий низкий голос, усталый зов, звенящий луной, хрустящий попавшей под ногу веткой, утробно урчащий тысячей кошачьих душ и гулко стучащий медленным сердцем. Никто из девушек никогда не признается в этом. 

Подростки вырастают во взрослых, но никто уже не помнит, когда именно уехала община — десять лет назад? Нет, больше. Двадцать? Тридцать? Стареющие родители уверены, что бегали до двери и сами, их родители тоже, и тогда разговоры плавно, словно сами собой меняют тему, и все постепенно забывается, и даже владельцы кошек перестают замечать, что их питомцы иногда надолго уходят, а возвращаются сытыми и со странным пугающим огнем в желтых глазах. 

Дети любят его кошек и никогда им не вредят, а еще дети боятся его не по-настоящему, только понарошку: им никогда не открывали дверь, но то, что за ней, вовсе не такое злое, каким описывают его в старинных страшилках. Возможно, оно и не самое приятное на вид, на самом деле имеющий мало общего с человеком и с трудом принимающее подобный вид только под взглядом случайного неудачливого прохожего, которому в изменчивом лунном свете могли примерещиться и рога, и длинные ногти, и черт знает что еще.

Только дети — а еще кошки — знают, что в доме живет Одиночество. Оно глубоко в землю пускает свои корни и тихо стонет от боли. Но зло ли таится за белой дверью с развеселой дверцей для кошек, каждый в городе волен решать сам.


	7. pirates!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> тема "пираты"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Одноногий Джош Сильвер/Капитан Пит Стил и инсайдерская шутка, которую никто не поймет

Кок — профессия неблагодарная, особенно на корабле, полном вонючих невоспитанных оборванцев, гордо именующих себя пиратами потому что больше, в сущности, ничего-то и не умеют, кроме как драться да ковырять в зубах ножом. Все приходится делать самому: и прокладывать курс, и держать в напряге всю команду, поддерживая в ней дух здоровой ненависти, и ассистировать капитану-сорвиголове, направляя его энергию туда, куда надо, а не куда ему хочется. И где-то между всем этим успевать готовить на дюжину голодных ртов. 

Но иногда, когда тучи сгущаются и выпадает особенно плохой день, Сильвер только замолкает и окидывает всех мутным нечитаемым взглядом. Его убранные в хвост волосы развеваются на ветру, помятая годами шляпа особенно безразлично топорщит края, и Сильвер, небрежно топая деревянной ногой под доскам палубы, демонстративно уходит в камбуз варить особенные блюда — стю и гуляш.

И в такие дни даже капитан Стил боится одноногого Джоша Сильвера.


	8. The Wizard of Oz!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> тема "фэнтези"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> спасибо MTV за [это](https://youtu.be/HZ-HR6fBuzg?t=2m16s)

Волшебные ботиночки сорок седьмого размера, подкованные ледяной сталью из сердца его бывшей, уносят Питера из дешевого номера нью-орлеанского отеля прямиком в чудесную страну. Шмыгнув носом, он вытирает остатки белого порошка и удовлетворенно цокает языком, деловито перекатившись с носков на пятки и обратно. Плечо приятно тяжелит топор, кирпичная дорога желтушно-обоссанного цвета ведет в синюю даль, и где-то там виднеется распрекрасный замок. Пит натягивает зеленые очки, не прекращая лыбиться.

Он уже бывал здесь много раз, и с каждым новым визитом дорога выглядит ярче и короче, солнце уютненько выжигает до костей, ветер всполохами тревожит края одежды — в общем, все внушает еще больший оптимизм, чем прежде и вселяет непреодолимое желание достичь радужной цели. И Пит продолжает идти вперед. 

Каждый раз на пути ему встречается огненный лев Зиона. Он знакомым голосом Джоша обещает Питеру помощь в обмен на сердце и мозги. У льва есть большой зеленый воздушный шар, на котором Пит может улететь обратно домой, но ему это вовсе не нужно. Зачем ему шар, если он сам может выбраться отсюда, когда захочет? Смысл в том, что он никогда не хочет. Лев протягивает лапу, но Питу нечего ему дать, и он продолжает идти дальше. 

Возможно, Орлеан ближе к Замку, чем любое другое место, думает Пит, пока сбивает ботинки о мостовую. По обочинам разбросаны отравленные яблоки, гниющие бурыми пятнами, день клонится к вечеру, и Пит замечает хрустальные переливы прямо перед собой — то играют остатки света в витражах. 

Пит останавливается, чтобы передохнуть — опирается на полутораметровую рукоять топора, и в отражении гладко начищенного металла видит только страшилу. 

Орлеан становился невыразимо и недостижимо далеко. 

Прямо перед ним высился Изумрудный Замок — холодный, пустой и такой желанный. Купаясь в зеленом свете масляных ламп, Питер подошел к воротам, постучал тяжелым кольцом дверного молотка. И был незамедлительно впущен.


End file.
